(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device and a driving method thereof, and, more particularly, to a display device driven by a time division pulse width modulation method and a driving method thereof.
(b) Discussion of the Related Art
Typically, a display device includes a display panel including a plurality of pixels and display signal lines, a gate driver that applies a gate signal to a gate line among the display signal lines, and a data driver that applies a data voltage corresponding to an input image signal to a data line among the display signal lines. Each pixel may include a switching element connected to the display signal line and a pixel electrode connected thereto. The pixel electrode is applied with a data voltage according to the gate signal through the switching element.
For color display, each pixel PX uniquely represents one of primary colors such as red (R), green G) and blue (B), or each pixel PX sequentially represents the primary colors in turn.
When the gate driver applies a gate-on voltage to the gate line, the switching element connected to the gate line is turned on and the data voltage applied to the data line is applied to a corresponding pixel through the turned-on switching element. In this way, if the gate-on voltage is sequentially applied to all gate lines and all pixels receive the data voltage, an image of one frame is displayed. The input image signal corresponding to the image to be displayed by each pixel has information for luminance during one frame, that is, a gray level. When two grey levels are applied for the image to be displayed by the pixel, to display the image of several grays, the display device may be driven using time division pulse width modulation (PWM).
However, as a size of the display device is increased, the number of gate lines is increased and the time to display the image of one frame is increased such that it becomes difficult to increase the driving speed of the display device